brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Darth henry/Archive 2
LegoStarkiller-Actually it is an optical illusion.You thought it was moving,but it wasn't!:) Archived talk page I have finished archiving your talk page and a link to it can be found at the top of your talk page. :) Kind regards. 13:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Kind regards. 13:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nomination No problem. It is ok. Thanks for nomination! Snowhive 16:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Snowhive My Challenge What? --Berrybrick | 20:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Found it, it was easy (for me) --Berrybrick | 20:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Henry, check your blog, I found the part like five minutes ago. --Berrybrick | 20:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Did you finish Alfred yet? --Berrybrick | 20:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok. I can make It better for you. Just give me the subpage and I'll getit jazzed up for you. -- 00:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I fixed your sig. Go see it. You know what to do now right? -- 00:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darth_henry/Sig_2 Here. I hope you like It. I put an effort in it. -- 00:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) First, Do this in your preferances. Then smile and wave boys, smile and wave. :D. -- 00:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) * (fixed above code for sig) 00:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Spam? * I couldn't find any spam... maybe someone got to it first? Also, I can't find and record of a user called brickanimator.... Signauture Hi! Darth! I fixed the code for your sig to view it go Here to see It. Use this code to use It Tah for now, -- 00:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Enjoying your sig? I just made 4 for other people today! One for Power Jim, Knight, Lantern4 and I asked SKP4472 If I could make the sigs for him if He can't! He says I can be a trainee for him! Tiring -- 00:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) No, I coded It better. Now It's small. That's why I made another subpage. Tell NHL that Cp fixed It. -- 00:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * No it wasn't. If you're going to make sigs for other people, please make sure they're right. Darth henry, can you please try signing now. Thanks. 02:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 03:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :The code that your signature generates when you leave a message is longer then half the articles here... - Kingcjc 10:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Eww Greenlantern is so ungrateful for the sig I made him. See It. It's pretty good. User:Greenlantern4/Siggy -- 01:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin nomination Hi, It is a great pleasure for me to get this proposal, but I would like to clarify some issues: I love brikipedia and love contributing to it. But I have a very demanding job and a nice family I want to spend time with. I had an accident this summer giving to me some free time, some of it I used to contribute to brikipedia. Now I am back to work and I will not be able to contribute in the same important way anymore, but I am ready to continue contributing to this great wiki. Not sure these conditions are the best ones for an admin, but of course having extra power to make my job of improvement of the wiki is a nice to have. I cannot commit much more sorry. Up to you to decide if you want such an admin... I think an admin went through and deleted the majority of them because the pictures were removed. I'm not able to fix it. --Berrybrick | 20:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ajr did it... Not much I can do. Sorry... Custom Minifigs They are from "Legend of the Six", a story by your truely. It is still a work-in-progress, and is not a published work. Smile!!! :) 18:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Set Hey Darth. I might sound like a pest but could you please stop linking the word set. And also could you tell me if your doing this to get a badge. Thanks. 22:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) **No you are needed but I would prefer it that you don't link the word set to every page. Yes we need to build it up but when the article your linking it to isn't all that great it really is unnesscary. I hope that you don't take this the wrong way. Thanks. 22:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Brickipedia:Category Guidelines. - Kingcjc 19:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I meant to post a response here, but it ended up on my TP - Kingcjc 19:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe that discussion is still ongoing: Forum:Badges. - Kingcjc 19:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) award -- 03:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No prob. -- 03:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I presume you adding the categories for the badges to work. Can we hold it off until something is decided at Forum:Badges? Also, if we do go with putting everything into the main category, we can always do it with a bot to save time and effort :). Thanks. - - CJC 10:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat mod rights I agree you'll be a good chat mod, and you're actually paying attention on there when I'm not. xD So I'll ask CJC. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Cats * Hey, you may want to take a look here, it's talking about what to do with categories for badges. Currently adding supercats to pages just for the sake of being in a badge track (which is what I'm assuming you're doing) is currently the least popular option. 00:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) do you want to be an admin if you want to be admin,ill support you all the way * But the odds are that not many others will. * Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude... ? * Are you sure? I know there are parasites in them and all that, but if you look this reference image, it just looks to me like the line is there to depict two nostrils :S 00:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ** No worries :) And looks like Ajr got to the rating first :) 01:03, November 15, 2011 (UTC) WIP Hey since I have a WIP on the wallpaper page could you please not edit it. If you do just let me know and I can put your name down two. Thanks. 03:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hello henry. Just thought I'd let you know, when you see a spam page like the Milk Man one, (I've deleted it now) instead of adding the Delete template or category, edit the page and put at the top. This is much easier for us admins to deal with. Thank you, [[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:29, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Ah ok, just making sure that you knew the policies. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :D Please stop adding LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures as a category to minifigure pages. It does not exist, and you have added it to over 70 pages-http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Harry_Potter:_Years_1-4_minifigures 02:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :That would include Years 5-7 minifigures too, where there have been over 50 pages with that category- http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Harry_Potter:_Years_1-4_minifigures 02:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, this one doesn't exist. Then neither should be there, I think. 02:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the cats you are looking for are Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and Category:Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Does anyone know why the cats show up as bluelinks these days on pages, even if they don't exist? It's extremely annoying, and they used to have redlinked cats a month ago (I think- I know they had them at some point)... 02:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Some stupid new Wikia thing that makes no sense. It was released recently. 02:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Henry!! I was wondering...Have you used the sig I made you? If not, I don't care. -- 03:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hey. Could you please just right a breif one-two sentences on how this year on Bricki has been for you that would be greatly appreciated. 13:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Barny 4 u! 10:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) CotM Thanks for the nomination. 21:08, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Awards and stuff Thanks for your help with the editing army! Hi Darth Henry!Can you be my friend? User:Chelaya ~~Thanks,but how do I add you as my friend? User:Chelaya Hi Darth Henry, this is relating to Awards and Barny's. Lately I've been heaps of users how do I make a custom award or could you make one for me? Some said they don't know others were rude and didn't respond. So that's where I ask you do you know how to make a custom award and could you please tell me, or at least someone who could help with this problem? 00:33, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I want to nominate you,but i cant because i dont know how. I want to,but how? User:Chelaya Thanks for responding anyway Darth Henry. 04:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) 01:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) * Trying... -Cligra **There. Should work now. -Cligra On another note, when you linked to the Featured Customs page a few days ago, which nomination did you want me to see? 01:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay. That is a great MOC. 01:50, December 3, 2011 (UTC) BARNSTAR!! NEEEENJA! ~~Hey Darth H. , can you give me that Barnstar award?~~ ~~Hey,how do I compete in events from Cligra and Berrybrick?~~ Smile Hey, it's not all bad... ~~Hey Darth,does brickipedia allow registered users that are not admins or such to edit pages?~~ Address Sorry, I forgot your address. ._. Tell me on this wiki: http://cupcakesmlp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CM4S --CM4S 18:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Customs articles * When making custom articles, please use , or . , and are reserved for the actual wiki. Thanks. 21:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ** Oh, sorry about that- I just looked at the history and saw your name so I thought you made it :) 02:53, December 12, 2011 (UTC) * Also, when making reviews, it's very important that you put noinclude tags around Category:User reviews. Or, even better, put at the top of your review, and that will do everything automatically and you won't have to add any categories. Thanks, 03:00, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I updated it... Where'd you see that? I don't think I'm a part of any projects. 19:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Where? I'll look into it. 20:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, Power Jim and Br1ck An1mat0r seem to be working on a stop-motion about the wiki. I have nothing to do with it, so I don't know where you got my name from. You'd have to talk to them. I don't want my character introduced until the sequel :p 20:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. I had actually just been asked to help with a different project (but the word project wasn't used) so I didn't know if you meant that. 20:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Not that kind of project ;) Legosuperheroesfan wanted me to build something for Cuusoo. 20:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ARISE! Darth Henry! Salutations from Legoville, so, I've been raiding the brick bank and have made a (short)list of possible heads for Darth Henry the minifigure: * G-Moff Tarkin * Bib fortuna * 2005 anakin skywalker (slightly damaged being second hand) * Commander Rex * Nute Gunray * Temn Numb (B-wing) * Scarred Vader (grey) * Scarred Vader (flesh) Please note: The head you choose shall be worn with the black neckerchief and possibly a dark bley cavalry cap (Imperial Officer's cap). Leave a message on my talk page under the subject of: the Brickipedia Project --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 19:30, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Not long, why? 21:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Slithera name change Did you not see the Toys 'R' Us link, where did people get the name "Slithera" anyway. -Kingpinn2 Reviews (again) * Please use the noinclude tags or on your reviews. 02:58, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Graduate No prob, Henry. I still wanna see that you got it...to make sure. Happy Holidayz! --CM4S 21:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Removing date ratings You don't need to do it, JagBot is going to do it. 00:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you need something to do, work on Brickipedia:Project Years. A bot can't do that. 00:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Category:Exo-Force None of the images should have any category but Category:Exo-Force Images, so if you could remove all other categories and add Exo-Force Images if necessary, that would be great. 00:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::There's still more images to do... 01:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Date You don't have to remove date ratings we already have a bot on it. :) 02:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sadly no but I got the pics from a website. 17:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Nope they are released in the US in January. 17:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Voting Sure I'll vote for you and please vote on this (preferably not yourself to make it fair to others). 07:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: * First two vandals in the space of 5 minutes now some guy accusing me of "screaming" at him? Well, I'm screaming now- IF YOU DON'T HAVE A REVIEW HEADER, PUT Category:User Reviews INSTEAD OF Category:User Reviews. IT ISN'T HARD. I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO FIX UP EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS, AND THEN YOU ACCUSE ME OF DOING SOMETHING WRONG. 02:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ** Sorry, it's been a bad day. I don't take back what I said, but it could have been said a lot more nicely. I just really hope it's that you don't know how much you're messing up the category structure by doing this and it's not that you're trying to intentionally ruin it. Just pleeease use one of the two alternatives- I've changed now so if you don't have a review header, a redlink won't show up and everything will be invisible, and the category will be added as it should be. Either use that, or the noinclude tags- I'm not going to be cleaning these cats up every day anymore, and I'll just start deleting them if you continue to ignore this. 03:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) 9489 Yes, An early xmas gift from a friend in the know. Ministargazer 11:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch for the barnstar, Henry! I think it's my first one! :D --CM4S 17:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : 8D Thanks! --CM4S 19:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ban CGCJ I can't do it by myself, the majority of admins have to come to a decision about it first. Although things aren't looking good for him at the moment. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably for a while, but admins have to follow the rules too. I can't just ban someone based on my own opinions. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::It wouldn't be wise of me to join it, we admins have to make a decision by ourselves. Of course we take the community's thoughts into account too though. If we see that enough people want him gone or punished, then that will probably influence our decision. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) zero's fine zero's on TBP chat right now, he's fine but had a big shock --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 16:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blog Nighthawk deleted it. He said "consensus for deletion of blog due to topic. Please see Forum:Block_Clone_gunner_commander_jedi if you wish to comment" Thanks, Happy New Year! Its 45 minutes from 2012 where i am .... so Happy new year! Hope its been great. P.S ur my favourite brickipedian next to mr.minifigure, cjc and ummm...... prisinorzero Bye! --Allo! I like cheese and I is Keidah !!!! Woooo! 23:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) User: Keidah Just wondering, did you ever give a barnstar? 21:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, he has one on his page he added earlier today. He's been known to do this before, which he claimed he got from . Mr. Minifigure found it though and removed it. Feel free to remove it from his page. 21:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I set up a YouTube channel. My name is just Berrybrick. 21:54, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm working on something, and it will hopefully be done by the Summer. I need to get my sound fixed first though. 22:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll get a link, give me a moment. 22:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Does this work? 22:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I've subscribed to you too. 22:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! 22:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Please can you see this Please can you lookat this. Thanks, CP (Crazed Penguin Darthstar Hey Darth, there seems to be a little error with your Darthstar. See here. Thanks, Thanks for the Darth Star! But NXT's right, it does seem to be broken. I'll wait until he fixes it before I put it on my userpage. ;) -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 12:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing army Would you please join my editing army? You can join Air Force, Army, or Navy. [[User:Dataman1| ' ' ]] 20:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Darth henry! This is the "wikia contributor" from the mysterious green ninja blog. Anyway, I jsut signed up, and my username is BrickfilmNut. So far, my user page is not very interesting, as I have not had much time to work on it and any changes I make seem not to work properly, but feel free to check it out anyway! -- 00:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Please do not create reviews on unreleased products that won't be released until June. Thanks in advance. 02:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Help CGCJ removes every message I give him, Can you tell him I'm sorry? He never listens to me. 23:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S It'll get you a penguin award :D 23:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) 23:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your supoort in BOTM. I nominated you for COTM. :D -- 23:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Celebrity parodies Can I help come up with the minifigs and names? I can think of some. Also, I don't count customs in the editing army. 00:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I can come up with names, but I can't help with the pics. 14:42, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Luke Skywhopper? 15:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) A hamburger with arms, legs, and a head. 15:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) How about Barf Vader (pile of brown and tan studs with a red lightsaber sticking out)? 18:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Captain Wrecks(parody of Captain Rex) could be a clone minifigure inside a car crashed into a wall. Or Ahsoka Tonnage(a brick-built ball with Ahsoka's head, and stubby brick-built arms and legs. 23:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Badges * The badges are for Creator, and they'll be enabled once I've thought of some acceptable names. **That is... Now. :) Highland Battler I think we go by what the website says. Speculation * Hello, . Thank you for your contributions to 9526 Palpatine's Arrest, although you added some speculation to the page. Please do not add that kind of information without a valid source. Thanks! 19:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hey what does your profile say WELCOME MASTER SPECTRA is it aotomatic? orr planned what ever also pleese tell me your youtube so i can sub you. --THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 02:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRA--THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 02:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you want to chat on The Alien Conquest Wiki? -- 02:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I can use chat now!!! -- 02:13, January 9, 2012 (UTC) http://alienconquest.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat -- 02:14, January 9, 2012 (UTC) No, But the Alien Conquest Wiki has it.-- 02:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) can you come back on chat? I was doing something. -- 02:18, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any Series 6 figures? --CM4S 20:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Santa Yoda * 973pb950c01 * I looked up the advent calendar's product number, searched for it on Bricklink, and looked up it's inventory. More badges Right now, I'm just "LEGO-izing" existing badges, from the Editing and Wiki Love tracks particularly. However, if you have any ideas for new badge categories, feel free to suggest them. Chat moderator Per your recent rights request, chat moderator has been applied to your account. - CJC 17:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod for CM4S Hi Darth henry. Due to the fact that the request was only made today, a clear consensus can only be made after 24 hours have passed since the request was made. Sorry about that. :) Kind regards. 18:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I've been here a lot longer than you. :P You can call me new if you want, but JSYK, you'll be calling yourself a lot newer. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) 13:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) How did you put music on your page?????? --LSCNuke 14:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCNuke Sorry Sorry about you having to remove the R2, etc categories. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to do that. --LSCStealthNinja 18:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja F Found it!! http://vimeo.com/35176078 I can guarantee 110% you'll enjoy this. (wasn't made by me, by the way :P) User:Creature114 Good Work Clone has got me banned from chat by his buddy admins, again, so we'll have to talk over TP. User:Creature114 Ratings * Created 9002892 Luke Skywalker Watch with a rating of Class 4. If you did just copy the set template/header from another page, please just make sure you set the rating to "unrated" in the future. Thanks :) 22:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the really late reply, but I kind of forgot about your message. :P A couple months ago, it said that I joined in January. I've actually been here since mid 2009, but my account has existed since March 3rd 2010. There's no glitch here, which is proof. :) 2nd Place Here you go: -- 20:59, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm having trouble getting them around. Comics LOL I love the comics :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Lost Chat bans Please add them to Brickipedia:Chat (and fill in why you banned Ambrose and for how long for). - CJC 09:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Seriously?! Kruncha for $3.50?! How?! Aren't they usually $10.00? :P --LSCStealthNinja 16:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja RE: Custom:Super Heroes Sure. Add your name into the infobox at the top and put the info on your sets at the bottom of the page, below all the Green Lantern stuff. - 15:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how :P - 17:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes just leave it in your own subtheme at the (current) bottom of the page 20:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Review:Lizard Man Help *How do i put my review on a review page, example the lizard man page? Thank you in advance TheYellowNinja talk *Try Review:Lizard Man it's has one review and that's yours.TheYellowNinja talk Here's a list. :D #Go to http://community.wikia.com #Make a page called: User:Darth Henry/global.js #Put this as the text an only this: importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); #Publish #Refresh page doing the thing it says above the text, depends on your browser. #Enter chat using the "Join Chat" button on the recent activity. P.S.- You 'have' to use the "Join Chat" button to get the hacks, you can't type in the URL. P.P.S.- It doesn't work with Internet Explorer. Hey Thanks Hey dude thanks for subscribing! Page Roger roger. Sorry, I think I might go neutral. Here's my reason: First off, there are enough Admins at the moment, and if they make any more after opposing yours, I will slay them all. >_> Yes, though, you are a good user and have many good edits. I'' personally think you would make a great admin, but there are enough at the moment. P.S.- It's Roxas, not Sora. =P And I'm glad you like! =D --Lord Shu 20:28, February 8, 2012 (UTC) hey i see your on, if you want to, want to chat on te chat? Why? * Why later? --Greenlantern4 * it's ok just win you have the time. * nice i will give you your barn star some time today-- * yes i do. * look at you user page see something special. Why hello henry: i thought maybe you could please nominate myself for Http://www.lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brickepedian_of_the_month_awrad. If you do (optional) i will create a badge for supporting me in my election called the. BTOM. SUPPORT BARNSTAR AWARD AWEARDED TO User:Darth henry for full support of an political election campaign for User:Szgn1234 and any other wikia favor. So, please please, nominate me i really need support because NO-ONE but NO-ONE, will support me so far... Well i'll see you in the election and around the wiki: --Szgn1234 A Wikia Contributor Hi Darth Henry, Don't thank me for the 2009 thing, I'm just glad someone can fix it! Anyways, I did get an account (I was BrickfilmNut), but my mom wanted me to stop using it for privacy reasons. So, yah, maybe in a few years I'll use it again. -- 05:34, February 11, 2012 (UTC) hey ugh.. hi there do you know if just anyone can have a song on there user page? i love this song that is on my youtube. http://www.youtube.com/user/joeysamek?feature=mhee im only wondering.--THE FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT~ 14:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) user: MASTERSPECTRA Chat Can you join chat right now? It's getting boring. Custom:Secrets of NINJAGO Did Domino1205 or Dino2012 give u perrmission u edit our custom, because a lot of people are editing random stuff. And it is our custom.TheYellowNinja talk BOTM Of course I'll support you! It's about time someone nominated you! 15:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I wonder how badly I'd do if nominated? Maybe next month... 15:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) You're winning buddy! (For BOTM) :P P.S. Like my sig that I made? :D LSCStealthNinja 15:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) LSCStealthNinja 15:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *Definatly! 13:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Darth henry friend me! from Jmg115 Rating Again, ''please instead of when you create a new article. Rating articles is reserved for the QCG who are familiar with the Manual of Style and know what to look for in an article. 14:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Dog Hi henry, sorry to here about your dog, and for the record I like him and my dog likes to bark at people too as she thinks she owns the world :P [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 18:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Errm. Would you please change your signature? You so obviously copied mine. I made the code, Please just use another one. I'd prefer if you asked me before. -- 05:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but you were a little late :D 02:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Why wouldn't you? 03:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll make a Darth Vader one tomorrow. That's a good idea. P.S. It's Bat''girl''. Bat''woman'' is a lesbian :S P.P.S.S. Your Christmas lights are still up (on your profile). 03:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::The one in the comics is, not the one on The Brave and the Bold. That show created their own version of the Batwoman character because the Batwoman comic book (about the lesbian) was supposed start the same month as the Batwoman episode aired. DC didn't want kids to confuse the characters personalities, so TBATB gave Batwoman a new name, a new orgin, and a new costume. 03:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Award Vote * please vote http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia%3ARequest_for_Chat_Moderator%2FGreenlantern4 Vote * please vote http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia%3ARequest_for_Chat_Moderator%2FGreenlantern4 Where did you find information about 4th tv series of NINJAGO?--Serpentine General 12:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Wait you work for LEGO but i must see proof. --Serpentine General 15:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok but where you find information about 4th series of ninjago: masters of spinjitu? Is that information is true?--Serpentine General 17:21, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Your Custom Pretty sweet. I like how you built it your self instead of using LDD. Wait you are pretty popular around here..... and you are asking me for my opinion so.... am i geting well know around here? Well very nice set!TheYellowNinja talk:D Re: * Don't mean to start a fight or something, but you can't just come onto my talk page and tell me what to do. Thanks! 19:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC) He was making a point. 19:39, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :No, he wasn't being serious. He was making a point. 19:43, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sig * Hey, would you please be able to modify your sig within the next three days to comply to the rule recently voted in to the signature policy (last rule under "coding"). Thanks, 12:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hey henry check out my wiki customninjago wiki Thanks :D LSCStealthNinja 20:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Tootster IDK, something that had a big red T on it. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) join me on chat pweese- -- 04:00, March 8, 2012 (UTC) talkpage stalkerThe Tootster torso (:P) comes form Timmy (Time Cruisers). Link Hi Darth. Just wondering... why did you post that link on my talk page? I'm not a Ninjago enthusiast by any stretch of the imagination. OtterSurf 19:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Prisinorzero talked with an admin about my age!!! Then Prisinorzero unbanned me! You can't just post a photo like that! --LEGOSpinjitzu 16:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Remove that photo! --LEGOSpinjitzu 16:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu Re: It's a picture of a Amazon.co.jp thing (something like that). 19:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) If you want coins you have to battle in the arena then you can buy upgrades with the coins if you win. I will judge by watching a lot of the battle videos of the 2 battlers on YouTube and see who averagely wins. The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 13:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) LegoStarkiller-Lol I fell for the prank!Hey I got a picture for Killer Croc. Stop Can you please stop adding "on a keychain" to Keychain pages, it's obvious it's on a key chain -- 03:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Well it is obvious it is a key chain and on one so can you please not add that? I'm pretty sure the reader will know it's on a key-chain. -- 03:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) They'd tell you the same thing. -- 03:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'd tell you it doesn't really matter. If you're doing the edits to get badge points, then please stop, but otherwise, as it does no harm, feel free to continue. Never underestimate your reader's intelligence. Like I said, there's no reason to stop. ({User:Cligra/Sig}} Prices Hi Darth. Basically replace anything in the |price= field with: US is United States, DE is Germany aka Europe, UK is United Kingdom and AU is Australia. Some of the other fields are self explanatory. However the numeric value of the price should only be used, not the currency symbol at the front, eg for US $4.99, the US field should be filled out as: |US=4.99 Any empty fields can then be deleted. I hope this helps. For further help you may want to see Template:Price. :) Kind regards. 20:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Conjectural Just so you know, the names of the series seven minifigures have been confirmed. Thanks, Upgrade Hey Darth henry aka Cole you have 18 coins I suggest you upgrade The Skylanders Are Getting Bigger 12:25, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Battle of Heartlake Move Hello. Just so you know, my RPG, The Battle of Heartlake, has been moved here. 00:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Darth there's a new wiki for the lego sign ups here is where your user page is http://legosignups.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Ninjago_Team_Sign_Ups/Cole Badges format Omg! im such a noob!!!!!! I voted u BOTM, How do you get that on your page?, Can you get it on mine? --WCDDoherty 19:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I made a wiki for lego sign ups: http://legosignups.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Sign_Ups_Wiki GGD 19:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Sorry I just noticed you but I was editing something :) BP:FAN Yes, it does mean that. However, it also says that there should be at least a 1 week time period which will finish in about 2 days. 03:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) See the page. - 17:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but aren't you happy? ::You and everyone else hates me. Re: You do? What book are you on \ Ive read Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Firestar's quest and i have just finished the original series, i am now reading SkyClans Destiny Banning Dear Darth henry, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee Stuff Hey Buddy! Can i nom u for an admin? u meet all the requirements? ---- --WCDDoherty 22:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Smurfs Nope, they're the Guardians of the Universe from Green Lantern. - 19:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Type "MANTLE FOR MINI FIGURE" into the search bar and it'll come up. Or, if you want Batman's cape, type "SPECIAL MANTLE". ;) - 20:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that happens to me too, and everyone else I think. So it's annoying but normal. - 20:36, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I have a question: how do i create a page and distinctly show that the page is about something that I custom created myself? KatenVaughn 04:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) it may be a long time just wanted to let you know, it will be a really long time before I put the pictures of my snakes on here. true ninjas eat pizza Be Aware Be aware the trollers are attacking. If you go to the history of my talk page, you will see that a group of trollers lead by a person called "Vulcan" are going to attack this wiki. I have seen that you already caught one, but have not blocked him/her. I suggest you block them and revert the edits they have made ASAP. I will revert, but since I do not have admin rights I cannot block. I suggest you also block their leader "Vulcan". I have already informed BerryBrick on this situation. Well, he informed his self since he was the first one to see this, but he did not take this seriously (by that I mean he did not block the user who sent the message-Vulcan). I am going to make a blog about this, so that people have awareness of this attack. Try your best to spread the news also by telling people to read the blog, or just telling them your self. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 14:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I thought you were lol. Thank you for helping me :) --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 14:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Copyrighted image Just printscreen and crop it. RE:CP Hi Darth, if you happen to get this message tomorrow, could please meet CP on chat, he has an operation on tuesday which is similar to Zero's, anyway it could seriously be the last time you chat to CP. Fortunately, the chances of his operation going wrong are low, but anyway if you can get on chat preferably just before this message turns about one day old from when I send this to you that would great :) . Sincerly- 11:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Erg.. Why? Re:Sets Well, they aren't technically "new", as most of them are from the 1960s, but I'm finding them here, and then looking them up on Google to find information on them. Feel free to help, it would be appreciated (although I'm just finishing up for a while at the moment.. I'll probably make more later)! Just remember: With those old sets, a whole bunch of them have the same number as other sets, and a few of them are actually other sets, but the names have been listed incorrectly. Cards Okay, glad you guys approve. I'm sure someone'll replace them eventually, but they'll do for now I guess. ( Collection • Talk • Blog • ) 03:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Comic How would you like to be in my comic? Legosuperheroesfan 13:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Still no. ._. RE: RE: No. :c GOT IT! Thanks a bunch, Henry! YAY-UH! xD Awesome! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lol. RE: Parts LEGO.com's Replacement Parts section. :) - 21:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) or at brick link Gold Brick KatenVaughn 00:19, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Block Darth! Can you please block Mr.Brick, he just blocked me for no reason on Lego Critics wiki. Could you re-block him or unblock me? Thank you! Love the song in your page congrats on brickipedian of the month!!!! Welcome to the Eagle X-15 Hovership Flight Squadron! Hello, Darth henry! Sorry it took so long to get back to you about joining the Eagle X-15 Hovership Squadron. You are now a certified member of the Squadron: Thanks! See you 'round. Also, the Eagle X-15 Hovercraft has been renamed as the Eagle X-15 Hovership. Newsletter ThemeTable Hey, I'm thinking you might not want to add the ThemeTable template to the articles about the types of themes. If you look at the Space article, it pretty much ruined it by making it so long, and it takes forever to load. There are plenty of themes that need the template added, though. :) Scorpian You like Mortal kombat? Awesome! Scorpian re: I saw a scorpian custom, that said it was made, by none other than you Re: Nvm then. PAGE CREATION FRENZY! >:D THANK YOU, AND GOOD FOR YOU! XD I can, but I'm not sure how to do so. And, in response to the other message... Cool .:P congrats darth henry!!!!!!!!!!!!! FA Noms System Needs Fixes. BF2 Talk 13:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter R2-KT It's an official prototype, originally made to test the new prints for R2-D2. More info here. - 16:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Accepted, and thanks :) -- 04:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Um, I suppose. =P 17:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: I wish. I neither have the sets nor the ability to take pics of large sets with good lighting. BF2 Talk 00:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) This is what my pics tend to look like. BF2 Talk 00:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Gnyarrr! What do you mean? I have no clue what you're talking about... :S Come here sometime in the next few minutes, and I'll explain it to you. :Oh yeah, that is weird! :S Either one of the admins was messing around with the CSS, or it's a Wikia Glitch. :P Yar. Congrats! You're now an admin.. Join the cabal here! message to clig I'll fix that up for you, fellow admin buddy! -- 09:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations Darth Henry on becoming one of the newest administrators here at Brickipedia! You deserve it! If you have any questions regarding how to use admin tools, please feel free to ask on my talk page. :) Kind regards. 18:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Per SKP! :) (also, excellent choice of userpage music!) - 23:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats fellow admin buddy! KoN said that we are a fresh batch of cookies! :D -- 23:40, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats (sorry if this is late) Congrats on your new admin rights! :D 14:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) http://legofilm.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_Film_Wiki?&cb=5991 http://legocastlets.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Awesomeknight1234/Brickiversery 02:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Tunselous I saw the pic you took of comments, I banned earlier today and by his/her personality, I thought he/she would be a user who's a sock-puppeter. Anyway, best thing to do is report this to the other Admins to get them classified as a sock-puppet/er. If necessary, I can extend their chat-ban for you if you haven't done it already. Because they've made threats that once their unbanned they'll do things a lot worse than just spamming and sock-puppeting which is bad enough already. I'm telling you this because you've seen it yourself and your an Admin so you should know what to do. - 01:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots Lock button and home button at the same time. ~ CJC 20:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Chaaaaat Come back to chat pls. -- 03:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Page Deletion Hi Darth Henry, why did you delete my Percy Jackson and the Olympians page? Please send me a message. I think your signature is broken. 15:22, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Is it supposed to have the red "50px" links? 15:26, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Kind of, but if you do the template thing (ask CzechMate about that, I don't want to explain it) you can have a different one for each wiki. 15:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we have an MoS for books. Just follow the set one as closely as you can.http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia%3AManual_of_Style#Set_Articles 14:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) NTU 15:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Astromechs * Belongs on BP:AFD. ~ CJC 08:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Barnstar from Jeyo! If its the youtube thing, I think it requires some .css or .js ~ CJC 15:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) You'd have to find where the code is here and copy it over. ~ CJC 15:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 2013 What's the big idea? I have 2013 information but you keep deleting it. Why are you doing this? Watched the video, Wikipedia source not confirmed. 2013 And what if it is? All my work goes to wast? 2013 Thank-You Somewhere. :) He got the images from here. Hi I like Lego video games a lot do you like Lego Video gamesSnowyday1 (talk) 02:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Brick Brand".. Not illegal at all! Talk page stalker The reason the Battle of Hoth can't be sold in the USA is because another company, Hasbro, I think, has the rights to Star Wars board games in the US and LEGO hasn't been able to negotiate with them. 14:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ~~Hey Darth,just so you will know,I am making a new account and my username will be CheVlaya (trust me,the "V" is important),and i will try sending you a message from that account~~--Chelaya (talk) 05:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hasbro have the star wars board game lcience exclusively in USA. --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 13:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Why was my "Marvel / DC Supervillains" page deleted?-Klak-a-Klak (talk) 22:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) My Page Responded on the project's talk page..-Klak-a-Klak (talk) 22:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I've already added 4 links to the sets in my custom theme. Does that mean the category "without 2 links" can be removed?-Klak-a-Klak (talk) 22:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey Darth henry! It is me Mr. Minifigure just with a new name! :P 22:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Klagoer Mr. Minifigure got his account renamed. Reward 00:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) If you don't like it, just ignore it. Don't need to go telling Cligra about it. Feel free to delete it. I agree with you, it's obviously only going to annoy people. (also, you're an admin now- you don't need to ask my permission! -Cligra) RE: Yeah, sure :) Come on chat too please :) -- 02:49, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if this has already been resolved, since I'm a bit late here, but please make sure your brother stays off this account. I'd recommend logging out whenever you aren't on. Thanks. :) Excellent, thanks. :) :Er.. sorry, I seem to have deleted your talkpage, and recreated it like this.. O_o. Huh. ::Okay, fixed it. That was weird. :/ http://cm4s.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Chat I'm on chat and saw that you had joined and left, Please if you can, come back on as it's really boring with it just being me on. AVATAR Yeah i'll make one... What Minifig? --NuffSaid1995 (talk) 19:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC)NuffSaid1995 Here Is Your New Avatar Here is COLE! :D --NuffSaid1995 (talk) 16:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC)NuffSaid1995 CJC's count, since he was the original owner of the redlink army. Yours and KoN's wouldn't count because, in NHL's words, ''ummm would you possibly be able to put in only those posted by CJC? Only his blog was affiliated with the blog, so I can't give any points for KoNs. Sorry about that :S '' So, you can post as many redlinks on the blog as you want, I've got no problem with that (actually, it gives me something to do!), but they won't count towards points on the F12 army, that's all. We have to wait at least a week. In case any problems come up that should give them time to blow over. 17:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey! That Barc Speeder is a real set! Look at eurobricks if you don't believe me! (Which you don't.) -- 18:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Put the page back! This is why I hate Brickipedia its full of people who are just " We don't beleive you!" When its TRUE! Look around, BRICKSET, EUROBRICKS, JEDINEWS, IMPERIUMDESTINE it says this set exists! So just leave the pade and just because we don't have a username doesn't mean we will ruin you precious Brickipedia. -- 18:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) re: I'm so sorry, my camera broke a couple of weeks ago, I hope to get it done by October. -- 23:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC)-- 23:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Archive talk page? Hi Darth henry, I was wondering if you'd like me to archive your talk page as it's getting rather long? If not that's not a problem, I just thought I'd offer it to you. :) Kind regards, 20:31, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Darth Henry! I know you don't really know me but it says on your friend list that I can feel free to add myself and I thought that it would be kinda weird that I didn't ask for permission to put myself on there so I'm asking for permission to be your friend. Thnaks! 05:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Legokid123 Other Wikis Hey Darth, I heard of your wiki. You should stop by the Saburo954 Wiki sometime. Can i help you on that wiki ~ Saburo954